PROJECT SUMMARY The Pilot Project Program (PPP) of the NNE-CTR is a critical pipeline for clinical and translational research, and for investigators who will develop translational research programs that foster the multidirectional and transdisciplinary interactions necessary for patient-oriented research. The PPP is designed to stimulate new collaborations and multidisciplinary partnerships between researchers and rural clinicians, in order to address the disease-specific needs of the population of Northern New England. The PPP will emphasize collaborations and maximize interactions between Maine Medical Center (MMC) and University of Vermont (UVM) researchers and community- and rural-based clinicians to conduct research that will prevent and improve treatment of diseases that are prevalent in Northern New England. We will engage laboratory scientists, physician investigators and rural practitioners to collaborate on the investigation of cancer, cardiovascular and related diseases (e.g., obesity, diabetes) and substance abuse disorders, among others. This mission will be accomplished by the following specific aims: 1) Recruit investigators and facilitate the formation of interdisciplinary teams to conduct translational research addressing the health needs of the region. Research catalysts will provide guidance to rural practitioners and others new to the research endeavor. 2) Assure the success of the Pilot Project Program by providing investigators with the unique resources, skill sets and capabilities available through the NNE-CTR Cores, including ?Studio sessions? with Key Component Activity (KCA) Directors, research catalysts, content experts, and community members to optimize study design and maximize study impact; access the educational activities of the Professional Development Core to build skills; provide ?active surveillance? of ongoing pilot project studies to solve problems as they arise; and provide Scholar Awards for specific customized training opportunities in clinical and translational approaches to further enhance our investigators' success. 3) Continuously assess the ?value added? by the Pilot Projects to the NNE-CTR using traditional and innovative metrics. PPP Directors will work with the NNE-CTR Leadership to evaluate success and further optimize our approach. Mixed methods results from the Tracking and Evaluation KCA will provide critical information necessary to refine our approach and assure that the PPP is providing the highest value to our community of investigators, clinicians and importantly to the residents of rural New England. Innovative findings from NNE-CTR pilot studies could develop into larger clinical studies and attract independent funding that could impact treatment paradigms.